


Every little thought of you

by MotherMart



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Christmas Special, Cussing, Feelings Realization, Light Angst, M/M, Saiouma Pit Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21821680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherMart/pseuds/MotherMart
Summary: The prompt I was given: Kokichi being alone on Christmas and lying about it to Shuichi. Shuichi shrugs it off but somehow finds out he's lying so they both spend Christmas either alone or with Shuichi’s uncle.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71





	Every little thought of you

**Author's Note:**

> Aha~ The Saiou Secret Santa, for Caprisun! Hope you enjoy this (I tried my best ahhh)

Ouma was used to being alone on Christmas. He never really felt all the spirit everyone else had about the holiday. Of course when he was younger, he'd always be excited for the presents and the Santa factor. He had grown a bit from then though. 

He was now 20. Times has changed as well as feelings for 'silly little holidays such as Christmas' as Ouma would call every holiday he came across every year. His friends have become accustomed to his annual banter during the holidays besides Halloween. They would all put up with it, with the most part, except this year. 

Everyone besides Saihara was invested in whatever they were doing for Christmas. But he was curious on what exactly was more important than having normal family and friend interactions during these times. Saihara always knew that Ouma had more trouble that most people to let people get close to him, see him vulnerable and weak. 

Saihara secretly wished Ouma would open up to him a bit more than he lets everyone see. Even if he told him the littlest details, that's better than nothing. But he rarely says things about himself that's not lies.

After many years of wanting to see what Ouma was up to during the holidays, he decided to ask him Christmas morning to see if he would like to spend a nice dinner with him and his uncle. Ouma had met him a few times, never for too long of course, but Saihara's uncle didn't seem to mind him too much. That's always a good thing. He'd figure Ouma would be available since he knew probably be doing nothing. He hoped at least, not knowing why he's so incredibly determined to have Ouma stay. 

_Maybe this isn't the best idea,_ Saihara thought, rethinking his decision a week before the dinner will take place, but Saihara knows he's one to take more time and think over everything. Ouma was the complete opposite of that, he spoke out of spite, never thinking before saying. He knows that possibly might be one of the reasons why he is so... curious, if not pretty interested in getting to know him. 

_Everything he does has the gigantic possibility of turning into a diaster, why should I take the chance that everything could turn to shit?_ Saihara tried not to think about it more, but the more his brain was thinking about Ouma, the more he was thinking of how much he was going to to regret everything. His other friends, maybe someone like Kaede or Kiibo, would've said something crazy like "don't let your thoughts get you down! You'll know if you're doing the right thing soon!" He knew what he'd say back. "Well, if my thoughts are telling me what I'm doing is wrong and the next second I'm right, who or _what_ part of my head could I listen to?" Probably not the strongest argument he's used, but it's enough to get them off his butt. 

They can't tell him what to do anyways, he does what he wants. Maybe his uncle, but that's it...

Ouma had absolutely no plans on Christmas Eve and the actual day, as Saihara thought, but Ouma had wanted to watch movies that night. And 2 days before Christmas without the invitation, he has the days and nights to himself. _I'll just gladly great myself to some popcorn on those days~ Oooh, maybe I should go get more!_

He was on his way to the store, wearing one of the least festive outfits: a dark purple tank top with a dark leather jacket (it was still a little chilly and he wanted to look at least a _little_ fashionable), and a pair of dark blue jeans that looked good and were comfortable to wear as well. The store he shopped at wasn't too far away from his house, so he was glad whenever he had barely any time to go shopping. Ouma mostly went to the store for 3 main items. Those items being Ramen, Panta, and popcorn. Sometimes some other little things needed so he can survive, but the owner of the place knew him as the "Purple Panta dude." And Ouma occasionally thinks that description isn't that far off.

When he gets there, the cashier behind the first counter immediately recognized Ouma, and said "getting to your usual necessities, Panta dude?" All the workers called him that. Not that he had a problem with it. He remembered her name being something like.. Kara or... Kierra..? He could never remember, but he _did_ know it started with a 'K', so her name was forever K in Ouma's eyes.

"Ahh~ You got me K! I ain't getting everything today, buuut I'll definitely need maybe.. 2 things of Panta and... 3? No, 4 packs of popcorn, so I'll be right back with all of them!" He walks off in a brisk pace, but looks over his shoulder and says "Toodle-oo~," to his favorite worker. 

Lucky for him, another one of his favorite people was in the isle he needed to go in. That person was out getting ingredients for his dinner he'd heard about. Ouma can't remember who told him, but he's always happy to see Saihara. 

So the first thing he does, even before the his top priority, _popcorn,_ is go to say hi to his beloved. _Maybe I could scare him a little!_

Before he got _too_ excited about scaring him, we walked in an uneven pace over to Saihara. He got up right behind him, his sole purpose was scaring him because he never saw him walk over. 

Right before he was about to jump on his back and terrify him, Saihara turned around and accidentally ran head on into Ouma. That scared them both, and ended with Saihara apologizing profusely with a flustered look on his face. 

"Nehehe, fancy seeing you here during the holiday season, Mr. Red Face~," Ouma teased as he put a finger to his lips, like he always did in these situations.

"O-Okay, I don't appreciate when you talk to me like that-"

Ouma cut him off mid sentence, "I do what I want!" And stuck his tongue at him.

As much as Ouma liked to talk to Saihara calmly and rationally, he would always like teasing and tricking him a little bit more. 

"A-Anyways.. You acted like you were surprised I was here? I thought you already knew I help make dinner with my uncle every Christmas." Saihara said with a less confused and embarrassed voice from earlier.

"Oh yeaaaah!! Yep, I definitely forgot about that! Sorry my beloved~" Ouma stated, totally lying. 

"Yeah, sure. So, are you even doing anything the next few days?" Saihara finally getting to his point of asking him to the dinner. 

"Hm.. I think you already know that answer, Saihara-chan!" Ouma said putting his hands on his hips. 

_Definitely a child at heart, Saihara_ thought. He had always admired how... calm and kind of collected he could be at moments that gave Saihara extreme stress or anxiety. 

"Mhm, I'm sure I know," Saihara stated in a soothing voice (which Ouma always thought he had), "but I wanted to see if you would like to spend a little time on Christmas with me?"

Ouma raised an eyebrow, unsure what to say. _What did he mean "spend time on Christmas with me?" He sure never seemed to express much of an interest in hanging out me very often.. But he may be up to something-_

Ouma's thoughts were completely cut off by Saihara freaking out again, having a little spasm before he could get himself together, because he knew Ouma would over think his statement. 

After what, what seemed like the longest thirty seconds of his life, Saihara finally spoke up saying "uh, w-what I meant to say was would you like to spend the evening, eating dinner, with me and my uncle this Christmas?"

Ouma, always loving how proper he talked sometimes, gave his invitation a little thought. _If I went, what would happen? Good food? What if I make a fool out of myself somehow? Even worse, what if I screw up my okay-enough friendship with Saihara?_

The unbearable thoughts and questions in Ouma's mind continued to bombard him, making him unable to think correctly and give him a complete answer, so he softly replied with "I.. I'll get back to you on that, Saihara-chan," and walked off into another isle. 

Saihara was perplexed on how he had responded to his simple question. Ouma always had a kinda positive and... Interesting personality, to say the least. He did know that when we they talked, Ouma seemed to talk in a more cheery mood. Except when he just asked to hang out with him. What was so wrong with that? Especially his uncharacteristic speech and body language showed that he wasn't expecting that question or just didn't want to hang out with him. 

_He did say that he would get back to me... But knowing how he acted and knowing him as a person, he's probably lying about the whole thing. So, I guess I'll take that as a 'no' from him._ Saihara kept thinking about what exactly everything he said or did wrong. And he came to the conclusion: nothing. He did nothing wrong. Saihara just knew that Ouma was acting weird. He probably has a reason for that. So he just let it go and continued to walk through the aisles, finding everything he needed. 

When he got home, Saihara had to unpack all of the groceries he bought. Everything was fine, he put all of the food and spices away in their normal spots in the refrigerator and cabinets, keeping the kitchen clean like it was before he came home. 

His uncle heard him come in, and asked Saihara "did you ever ask that little purple friend of yours if he wanted to come over for dinner on Christmas day?" 

He remembered that he never got a good answer out of him, so he just replied quietly and with a sad smile, "ah, n-no. He said he would get back to me.." 

"Oh, okay," he paused for a minute before quickly stating, "just let me know before tomorrow, because it's Christmas Eve, and I need even a little heads up." He then turned around and walked off to what Shuichi thought would be his office. 

He was right, but it got him talking to himself again. 

"I know he's always busy. I just wish he had more time to spend with me besides all of the 'important' holidays." Saihara gave a small sigh and kept his thoughts in his brain this time. _I'll be fine, some people have it worse than me anyways.._

He starting walking to his room, getting ready to sleep, but he already knew he couldn't. He just wanted an answer from Ouma so much. He still couldn't figure out the reason though, which was strange because he was known by his friends, and many acquaintances, as the person who uses logic and emotion to figure things out, which usually always works. But he can't figure it out.

He got to his room, quickly changing into a pair of comfortable pajamas and lies on the bed. His mind continues to wander about, from thinking about the delicious, home cooked meal for Christmas dinner to the three of them being there and eating it together like a big family.

Some time after thinking of everything soon to happen, he began to think of the small purple haired friend of his. The good and fun memories of them hanging out together, with other friends and just having a great time with each other. Those were some of the memories he'd like to cherish for a long time.

A while after his 'right-before-sleep-thinking' had ended, he had one more little thought: _I really wish Ouma-kun will get back to me.._ He still didn't know why he'd been so persistent on bringing him here, but he'll deal with it another day, like he said said once before.

He closed his eyes, hoping to get every negative thought out of his head, and just hoped for a better and enjoyable day tomorrow.

Ouma had just arrived home in a rush, still not being able to handle the fact that Saihara had asked to spend time at him. At his house. On a _holiday._ _With actual family._ Of course, he was fine with hanging out with someone, but he just never thought his blue haired friend wanted to hang out with anyone on Christmas, let alone Ouma. 

He knew if he thought about everything too much, everything'll go to shambles in his brain. _Even I have panic moments like when a crush asks you to his house- wait. What did I just think??_

Ouma's face heated up considerably, realizing what he had just thought. 

"Oh no.. nononono," he started talking to himself and pacing up and down the lengthy hallways, crazily thinking that would help him (it didn't help in the slightest), "My GOD, what the hell did I just think?! I was _not_ supposed to catch stupid feelings for him...! That's rule number freaking ONE! I am _not_ supposed to fall for someone I have no chance with! And what did I do? Break the fucking rule!"

The more he raised his voice at no one in particular besides himself, he knew he wouldn't have gotten this defensive if he didn't have at least _some_ romantic attachment to him in some way.

He gave a incredibly loud sigh and slammed his head against the wall next to the kitchen, successfully knocking over a picture frame from off the wall.

He slowly took his head off the wall, to discover a few little blotches of red on it. "Damn, I shouldn't be this angry at this," he chuckled. He should've known he'd liked him because going back through all of the times with him, it was so simple to see. All of the small hints were there, he just was too oblivious to _realize_ that they were more just saying "wow, we're really good friends!" 

When a few minutes of confused mumbling coming from Ouma had passed, he just decided it would be better to watch movies and eat popcorn. 

But that was before he realized he never actually _bought_ anything at the store. So that meant he was home alone, with a very limited stash of food, Panta, and himself and his thoughts. _Ugh._

About ten minutes passed and he ended up getting a little motivation to do something, which ended up being able to text Saihara. He checked the time on his phone and saw it was 11 at night. He sighed, "I doubt he'll be awake at this time... But I don't care, I probably won't text tomorrow, so he'll see it when he wakes up tomorrow." 

He decided fuck it, he's texting him. With that on his mind, he sent him a simple text, consisting of 'heya saihara chan, sorry to inform ya this late (or early~) but i can't make the dinner'. He sent that before sending another quick one, 'again sorry but I hope i can see my favorite person sometime during the holiday!' He starting typing out the last one and sending it before realizing he actually typed 'i think i love you.' His finger hovered over the SEND button. He was staring at the simple five-word message and felt his thumb start to shake a bit. _Not good not good_. He quickly deleted the message and erased everything out of his mind at the moment. 

He threw his phone on the couch, hidden in a few pillows and plopped himself on the opposite side of the couch. 

Ouma put his head in a pillow and just _screamed_ into it. The longer he stayed there, the amount of thoughts leaving his mind increased. And the more he couldn't think, he just decided to not get up and just lay there. 

Thirty minutes came and went, and so did Ouma's ability to stay awake. So instead of harping on his stupid little crush on Saihara issue, he fell asleep. It wasn't at all a peaceful sleep sadly. 

The day finally came and Saihara was excited. Even though he read the two texts Ouma sent to him really late the other day. Since it seemed to Saihara that Ouma's texts were... a little out of the ordinary for his little purple friend, he decided to check on him before the dinner.

So that took a few hours of helping around the house and cooking with his uncle before he could do anything. But he still decided to wait a while longer before leaving to go to his house. 

Which meant Saihara had more time to gather his thoughts and think of what he'd say to him! That was a _big_ plus in his book.

The first thing he was thinking of saying was "hi, I do know that you couldn't make it, but I just wanted to check in on you!" or something like that. Saihara knew he wasn't the _best_ at talking to people, so that was the best possible thing he could have thought of. So the trek to Ouma's house has begun.

Some time after walking a longer distance than he thought, Saihara finally made it to Ouma's house. He trudged up his way to the door, getting ready to knock before he glanced to the window and a scene inside caught his eye.

Ouma was just sitting on the couch, curled up in a blanket like a burrito. He couldn't see too much, but Saihara also saw a few tissues next to him. The TV wasn't on or anything. If anything, Saihara thought it was a little depressing. So he decided to leave him alone, not wanting to make anything worse than it looks like it is now. 

He got back to his house twenty minutes later of another walking trip, and immediately went to the table to eat. His uncle was already at the table waiting, so he knew it was fine to start eating. 

They both continued to eat in silence, not looking up or talking each other. It was horrible, so Saihara quickly finished his dinner and start heading to his room, locking the door when getting there. 

He flung himself on his bed, sighing and staring at the ceiling. He remembered the scene he saw earlier and replayed it in his head. _Ouma was so sad. Rolled in a blanket, crying on the couch._

He started thinking about him again, wishing he hadn't left the house, wishing he'd went in the house _,_ staying with him. _Holding him in his arms. Asking what happened while smoothing out his soft, silky purple hair. Looking in his pretty eyes, assuring him that everything will be fine, and that he'd always be there for Ouma. Realizing that he's totally crushing on him.._

Unlike Ouma, Saihara was a bit more composed and accepting of the fact he liked the little grape boy. He just rolled over on his side and looked at the wall. "Huh.. So this is how it feels," he told himself, "this is interesting." He sort of knew for a while he liked him, just not in the way he knows now _._ He realized how stupid the whole thing was, liking his friend like that, without a _chance_ of Ouma ever liking him back. So he just took the blanket, placed it over himself and fell asleep, dreaming about Ouma and how it would be if they were together. 

~~

Little did they both know they were dreaming about holding each other, acting adorable. When in reality, they both would never tell the other about their feelings, not just yet, thinking the dream would never come true.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope that went good enough to be read lol


End file.
